


Welcome

by kimikokun



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Sylvanas is a really good noodle, Eventual Romance, F/F, Modern AU, Rating will probably go up cause I can't help myself, Specifically an lgbt+ coffee shop au, Sylvanas is fluid, coffee shop AU, not too much angst though, tagging now for a future chapter for transphobia/homophobia but it won't be much, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikokun/pseuds/kimikokun
Summary: 'As they rounded a corner, Vereesa pointed out the shop to her across the street. From the outside it seemed to be a quaint place but rather larger in size, two small windows with a table in each for customers to people watch. Individual wooden letters each painted as colours of the rainbow attached to the brick face spelling “Welcome”.'AU in which Ex-Military Sylvanas sets up a coffee shop to help out members of the lgbt+ community and Jaina visits said coffee shop with her friend Vereesa.





	1. Coffee and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm super bad at summaries but there you go. Basically going to be a fic about Sylv/Jaina getting together with a happy ending.  
> Also, for the love of god please read the damn tags. I don't want people to read this and complain at me for whatever reason when it is up there.  
> Would also like to state that with how I portray Sylv is close to how I feel about things. 
> 
> Sylvanas being fluid is not meant to be a shock factor or a cliffhanger. That is why it is clearly labelled here so you all know what the dealio is. If it isn't your thing, I understand.
> 
> This was based on a tumblr post I saw that said "I want gay cafes, like gay bars except no drunk people or loud music, instead there's hot chocolate and cakes... lots of cakes and pleasant conversations with beautiful girls."
> 
> With all that said though, I appreciate feedback on things.

It wasn’t unusual for Jaina and Vereesa to get coffee or a bite to eat together when the stars aligned and their schedules were clear at the same time. It also wasn’t unusual for said meet ups to include Vereesa’s sister, Alleria.

 

What _was_ unusual was that Vereesa wanted her to meet her other sister. The one that hadn’t been around in the five years that Jaina had known the elf. The two had met when Vereesa was advertising for someone to take over her spare room while they studied their undergraduate degrees at Dalaran University. Honestly, the elf had been the best friend Jaina could have hoped for and was thankful that they still kept in touch and made time for each other.

 

The only thing Jaina knew about Sylvanas, was that she was in the Quel’thalas military and was rarely home. And as they walked and talked towards a shop in Dalaran that Jaina didn’t know, she learned that she had been ejected from the military and was now the owner of the coffee shop they were currently on their way to. The career change was a complete u turn and baffled the human, but she understood something serious must have happened for her to be discharged.

 

As they rounded a corner, Vereesa pointed out the shop to her across the street. From the outside it seemed to be a quaint place but rather larger in size, two small windows with a table in each for customers to people watch. Individual wooden letters each painted as colours of the rainbow attached to the brick face spelling “Welcome”.

 

When they entered, the rich aroma of different types of coffee enveloped Jaina in a comforting blanket, reminding her that it was early on Saturday and she hadn’t had her morning coffee yet. The place was as Jaina thought: warm and cosy, with twelve tables. Some of them with bean bags for seats. Surprisingly it wasn’t that loud with the amount of people in there, only some soft jazz music playing through some overhead speakers and quiet chatter. Paintings lined the left and right walls. Even a vinyl that she couldn’t see the name of. There was also a notice board of some description on the right with leaflets and little notes tacked on.

 

As she looked to the north wall, she was practically salivating at the sight of so many jars of different coffee beans and teas on the three shelves behind the counter with little flags of diverse colours attached to rope hanging above them. And if that wasn’t enough, on the counter was a glass cabinet filled with tasty looking slices of cake and sweet treats. It was the most chilled out coffee shop Jaina had ever been to, a far cry from her usual rushed morning Starbucks run.

 

There was so much to take in that she didn’t notice the elf behind the counter at first. And once she had, she couldn’t look away.

 

Long striking platinum blonde hair shaved short on the right side and grey eyes like steel rimmed with black eyeliner. Sun-kissed skin with high cheekbones and full lips. Dressed in black skinny jeans that didn’t fit as snug as she thought they would and a buttoned up green and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows that hugged her muscular figure, tattoos lining her forearms.

 

Now Jaina knew that at least two of the three Windrunners were blessed with good looks but neither of them captivated her like this. In fact it had been a long time since anyone had caught her attention like this. Sylvanas was… Jaina thought the word _pretty_ wasn’t a very good description.

 

_Handsome?_

Yeah handsome seemed to fit better.

 

She must of have been staring openly for a while because Vereesa tapped her arm and was giving her a shit eating grin before pulling her closer to the counter.

 

Jaina was full on blushing and looking anywhere but the elves when they stopped.

 

“Hey Little Moon, what brings you here today?” Sylvanas asked with an accent that Jaina guessed came from speaking mainly Thalassian colouring her words.

 

“Hey Sylv. Having a catch up with my friend here and thought we would come try your shop out.”

 

Jaina tried to ignore the pointed looks that Vereesa was throwing her way and hastily wiped her sweaty palm against her jeans before offering her hand in greeting over the counter, conceding to finally look at the woman, “Uh hey, I’m J- Jaina.”

 

Sylvanas stared at her wide eyed for a brief moment and Jaina wondered what the hell that was about, but before she could ponder anymore, Sylvanas was smiling softly and a firm hand gripped her forearm, “Sylvanas. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

Jaina at least had the coherency to grip her forearm back in the elven greeting, trying to ignore the feel of calloused fingers against her skin an how that smile was making her stomach do backflips.

 

Vereesa cleared her throat and the two let go immediately as if burned. Jaina knew her own face was as pink as a salmon but she thought she could see a slight pink tinge to the top of Sylvanas’ ears that seemed to have shifted closer to the sides of her head.

 

_Stop staring you idiot, you’re going to freak her out!_

 

“So what can I get for you?” Sylvanas asked, thankfully distracting them all.

 

“I’ll have a caffé macchiato and a slice of black forest gateaux, please. Jaina?”

 

Jaina hurriedly averted her eyes to the glass cabinet, deciding on the first thing she laid eyes on.

 

“Could I get an Americano and a fudge brownie please?”

 

Sylvanas smiled, “Excellent choice on the brownie. Don’t worry about paying, you get family rates. You two go sit down, I’ll bring it over to you.”

 

She was about to argue when Vereesa began pulling her away.

 

The two found a table with bean bags and Jaina busied herself with trying to get comfy, putting off her friends questioning looks off as much as possible. As she finally settled, Vereesa dragged her bag closer to her and immediately leaned in as close as possible without making it look too conspicuous, “So you like my sister, huh?” Vereesa whispered, all too aware of elven hearing even over the sounds of brewing coffee.

 

“No! I mean. I don’t know. She is beautiful I’ll say that.” Jaina replied, chancing a glance at the elf in question.

 

“It’s a good thing she swings that way then. She’s single but-”

 

“She is?” Jaina interrupted and cursed herself for sounding so eager. Honestly she was so busy with work all the time she didn’t really have the time for a relationship at the moment, but her mind kept drifting to a slightly fanged smile and how strong that grip on her hand had been.

 

Vereesa laughed and shook her head. “As I was trying to say. She is single. But get to know her first. I think she would appreciate a friend. She doesn’t have many friends because she’s a bit abrasive.”

 

“Who is abrasive?” Jaina jumped and looked up towards Sylvanas as she leaned down and placed a tray with their order down on the table.

 

“You are. Now go away and bother someone else.”

 

“How rude. If she bothers you too much Jaina, I’ll throw her out,” Jaina was convinced her heart skipped a beat when Sylvanas winked at her with a devilish grin before wandering off to tend to cleaning a table.

 

Coffee. Caffeine. That’s what she needed. The first sip of coffee seemed to touch her very soul, warming her up from the inside. She couldn’t remember a time when she had had coffee this good. A small bite of the brownie confirmed that was amazing also, rich and gooey with the occasional crunch of hazelnut.

 

“Oh wow, this is amazing. Think your sister has found a repeat customer,” Jaina said around another bite of brownie.

 

“Are you sure it’s just the food you’re coming back for?” Vereesa winked over her cup.

 

Jaina nearly choked on the brownie and levelled a half-hearted glare at Vereesa.

 

“This place at least has personality unlike Starbucks. Shame it’s a little out of the way for a morning run on the way to work,” _and yes, I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to see that smile again._

Vereesa rolled her eyes and asked how work was going. The two settled into their normal conversations. How was life? How was work? How was Rhonin doing? How was Jaina’s dog, Anduin doing? The latter currently being in trouble for chewing a pair of Jaina’s favourite shoes which Vereesa found a little _too_ funny.

 

It was good to see Vereesa again. Even if nothing really changed in the month they hadn’t seen each other, it was good to catch up. And Tides Jaina had been working for most of that time. Research was a field that never ended up staying at the workplace. Deadlines and lack of sleep seemed to take up most of her life and apart from looking after Anduin, she didn’t really see anyone else. Not anyone she would call a friend anyway. She was more than happy to just do _something_ rather than sit in her little one bed house in silence.

 

As their mugs emptied and the conversation drew to a natural close, the two began to stand and leave. Jaina looked around for Sylvanas to thank her for the food but she appeared to busy talking to two women sat in one of the window seats and Vereesa was pulling on her arm to get her to hurry up so they could make it to her favourite clothes shop before closing.

 

Jaina didn’t like the idea of leaving without saying thank you, but she also wasn’t a fan of interrupting what seemed to be an animated conversation. As the two left, Jaina peered in through the window and Sylvanas looked up just in time to see her give a little wave and a shy smile.

 

She tried to ignore the toothy grin she got in return.

 

XXX

 

As Sylvanas closed shop for the night and set off on her short walk home, her phone went off in her pocket. Without looking she knew it would be Vereesa. There weren’t many people that text her anymore, especially not in the evenings.

 

_So, what do you think about Jaina? I haven’t seen you smile like that for a while ;)_

Sylvanas groaned. Her younger sister always had to meddle in stuff. Even if said meddling included a beautiful human woman with the most fascinating hair and eyes she had seen, it was still meddling. Best not to give her anything too leading.

 

_She seemed nice_

And she did. Slightly shy with an endearing blush that highlighted her freckles. Brilliant azure eyes that seemed to grow impossibly brighter when Sylvanas had smiled at her. But they had hardly spoke to each other beyond necessity. She didn’t know the first thing about the woman and a part of her, the one that wasn’t brooding in loneliness, wanted to find things out about her. Even in a just friends way. But she wouldn’t get her hopes up. Her shop and the charity that shop helped fund was her priority.

She tapped out the message and no more than 10 seconds later came a reply.

 

_Annnndddddd?_

_Vereesa, does she even know what kind of shop it is?_

_No, but she’s bi. Since it seemed like you were interested, I thought you could explain that._

Sylvanas paused midstep and frowned down at her phone.

 

_Being bi doesn’t mean she is okay with me, Little moon…_

_Sylv, I’ve known her years. She is accepting about all this stuff. We went to Dalaran pride together last year and she loved it. Really got into the spirit with everyone. Give her a chance?_

_You know what happened last time._

_I do. And I am confident Jaina wouldn’t do that to you. Even as friends. She cares for personality more._

She sighed and continued on home, not bothering to turn on any lights as she made her way up the stairs of her spacious two bed house. The one that she had bought for Vereesa to live in while at university. Which then Jaina had also moved into. Idly she wondered which bedroom Jaina had slept in before stamping on that train of thought immediately. No use dwelling on such pointless topics that would only make her feel worse off.

 

She stepped into the bedroom and for a long moment just stared into her floor to ceiling length mirrored wardrobe at herself in the moonlight filtering in through the window. She sighed and began unbuttoning her shirt, tossing into the laundry basket beside her bed before gazing at the compressive crop top she had underneath.

 

Something so small and simple and yet it caused so much hurt in her life. It was why the woman she met before had left her. Months of building up to something. Months Sylvanas couldn’t find the words to say in fear of being rejected. The fear hadn’t been misplaced. And everything came crashing down around her.

 

_They are wrong. Not you_ she thought to herself, fighting back the sting in her eyes and tugging off the rest of her clothes before slipping into bed. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of herself. It just sucked that others couldn’t accept her.  

 

That was what made her work. What made her get up six days of the week and do her part in helping people that felt like she did. She sighed and curled up in a ball, knowing tomorrow would be a hard day without work to keep her occupied.


	2. Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so putting a tentative 10 chapter limit on this but that is just a rough idea.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> I have gone back to edit the "Bi and pan are a lot different Little Moon…" Text that Sylvanas sends to Vereesa to read as "Being bi doesn’t mean she is okay with me, Little moon… " (thanks IceFairyChiruno for the heads up with this!). I'll probs go back and change things here and there cause I tend to read back after I've posted and get annoyed with how I could of expanded on something. Plus it is unbeta'd so apologies if I miss things.
> 
> This is to better reflect the notion that Sylvanas understands that being bi could include being attracted to all genders, but is cautious to open herself up to being hurt again. I want this to be inclusive as fuck with the right information and the right portrayal - and I welcome any help with that!

Jaina loved Anduin to bits. He was on the small side for a golden retriever but being the runt of the litter was what had attracted her to him in the first place. Cowering behind his more enthusiastic brothers and sisters with a sad look in his eye that seemed to melt away when she picked him up, replaced with bright eyes and happy nibbles on her hand. Nine months later and even though she loved him, he really could be a little shit sometimes. The current moment was the perfect example. Now admittedly Jaina should have been in bed at a reasonable time last night but as usual she lost track of time when working and when she finally did turn in for the night, her thoughts kept drifting to a particular person, keeping her up until the sky began to lighten.

 

Unfortunately for her, Anduin _did_ have a regular sleeping schedule which he was making her painfully aware of right now, sitting next to her bed and whining.

 

“Anduin please, just let me have an extra half an hour,” she mumbled, pulling a pillow over her head when he didn’t understand a word she said and continued his incessant high pitched complaints for attention. She heard his paws scratching excitedly on the laminate before his weight was suddenly on her and a wet nose was pushing under her pillow, snuffling and giving her a lick.

 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll let you out,” she laughed, pushing the pillow away and scratching him behind his ears before gently pushing his face towards the edge of the bed so he would jump down, tail going a mile a minute.

 

Jaina followed less enthusiastically, grabbing her phone and tugging on her dark green fluffy dressing gown then trudging downstairs to unlock the back door to her small garden, allowing Anduin to zoom past her and sniff the plants as he usually did before relieving himself. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, filling his bowl for breakfast and setting to making her own. Just a casual cream cheese bagel that she took to the sofa, munching away as she read the messages she had been ignoring last night to have a chance at getting work done.

 

_So, are you going to go back?_

_Jaina come on, indulge me_

_You’re ignoring my questions for work aren’t you._

_I think you two would get along! Plus, the shop does do really good coffee which I know you love ;)_

She had to admit, the coffee and brownie were really good. But she had only just met Sylvanas. She didn’t know a thing about her other than the fact she was extremely attractive and ran a coffee shop. But she had to admit she wanted to know more. Really, even a friend would be nice at this point. Something that was flexible enough to work around her hectic schedule. And in truth, it had been awhile since she had been with someone. Her last being Kalec two years ago and even that couldn’t be classed as a serious relationship.

 

 _It wouldn’t hurt to visit again would it? Strictly for coffee_ she told herself, typing out a reply to Vereesa before she could dwell on it anymore.

 

_What are the shops opening hours?_

Xxxx

 

Mondays were Sylvanas’ favourite day. She could wake up, do her morning workout and go to work bright and early, seeing happy familiar faces and some new more unsure ones that would order and look at the notice board awkwardly. It was a great feeling when people who thought they didn’t fit in with how society wanted them to be would come in once and find themselves surrounded by likeminded individuals, that they came back again and again each time less nervous with a pleasant smile on their faces.

 

Truly, being surrounded by so much acceptance was a great feeling. Especially when it was a place that she set up for others to be themselves. And of course, a place she could be herself as well. It meant a lot that the shop was beginning to gain traction with allies as the weeks went by, all doing their part to be inclusive and raise money. It was more of a success than she had thought possible when the idea first came to her head amongst the dark place she had receded to. And for that, it made her think that maybe this was what she was meant to be doing with her life now.

 

The day itself was relatively normal, many of the people through the door return customers that she served with a smile. It was proving to be a great distraction from her overactive thoughts that Sunday had been when _she_ came in the shop, only thirty minutes before the eight o’clock closing time.

 

She had been too busy sorting out the only customer in at the time, a young female Kaldorei that usually frequented with her partner, when she picked up the sound of the door opening. As she turned, she almost spilt the hot coffee over her hand, startled at seeing Jaina stood at the counter with pink dusting her cheeks.

 

Shaking her head to get her out of a daze, she moved quickly to place the coffee on the customers table near the door. Returning to her place behind the counter, she gave a lopsided grin taking in the human’s appearance. Casual blue skinnys and a dark green v neck shirt under a black leather jacket that Sylvanas may have liked a little too much in that moment. Her hair was in the same braid it had been the other day, blonde streaks interwoven in white but looking pointedly more dishevelled with rogue hairs peeking out in places.

 

“Ah, hello again Jaina. What brings you here so late at night?” she tried to make her voice sound casual as not to betray her racing heart, casually leaning her weight on her hands on the counter and grinning.

 

“I wanted to say thank you for the other day. I never got chance to and it didn’t feel right leaving it as it was,” she stammered. Her face was full on crimson now which just made Sylvanas grin even more.

 

“It was totally fine, but I appreciate you coming back to say it,” now it was Sylvanas’ turn to blush and avert her eyes. She cleared her throat, trying to fill the awkward silence, “would you like a drink since you’re here?”

 

“I really shouldn’t have another coffee today...” Jaina paused for a moment, “do you sell hot chocolate?”

  
“Of course, would you like that with flavouring, marshmallows and squirty cream?”

 

Jaina’s face lit up in childlike happiness, “all of the above with hazelnut flavouring. And uhhh,” she paused again to scan the dessert cabinet, “a slice of rainbow cake, please.”

 

“Of course, that’s six gold and fifty silver,” Sylvanas tried and failed to ignore the pure heat radiating from Jaina’s fingers as they exchanged money and very briefly touched. Her skin was so _warm_ and it set her nerve endings alight in the most pleasant ways. Needing to distract herself from the enjoyable feeling in her hand, she turned to begin sorting the order and called over her shoulder, “Go make yourself comfy, won’t be long.”

 

Setting to work, she made up the hot chocolate, adding the powder, stirring in a little hot milk to dissolve it before pouring a small amount of hazelnut syrup in and topping up the rest with more hot milk. For the next part she paused, hands hovering over the tub of marshmallows on the counter. Usually the marshmallows would be aligned in a heart shape if there was whipped cream to hold them in place. It was something her mother had done for her and her siblings back in Quel’thalas as a child on particularly cool nights. Not that there were many cold nights in that region, but the imagery stuck with her. Jaina wouldn’t know this was standard presentation and she couldn’t shake the thought of it looking like a declaration. Well, she _was_ interested, but this wasn’t more than just business as usual.

 

_Its just a heart shape. She doesn’t even know you like her, just do it you idiot._

She sighed, pushing away at the awkwardness of the action and arranged them as normal, grabbing a slice of the rainbow cake with cream cheese frosting and hundreds and thousands on top from the cabinet and headed over to where Jaina sat comfortably enveloped in a bean bag, looking at the pictures displayed on the walls with slightly parted lips in wonder.

 

Vereesa’s message popped up into her head as she walked over, trying to convince her to just try being friends with the human. She could do that, right? Just act as friendly as she did to all her customers. That she totally would join at their table for a chat. Totally. Nothing special about it. As she set the items on the table, Jaina seemed to shake herself out of the little world she seemed to have wandered off to and offered up a small smile that made her look so cute it was making her oddly nervous about asking to talk with her. Mentally preparing herself she straightened up, awkwardly clasped her hands behind her back before asking, “Would you mind some company?”

 

Jaina sat up a little straighter in her chair. Well tried to as best as she could on a movable chair and stared up at her as if she hadn’t heard the question properly, a slight furrow in her brow. The blush that was beginning to look like just her every day skin tone fading in again, “Oh, I wouldn’t want to interr-”

 

“You wouldn’t be interrupting, there isn’t much left to do anyway,” she quickly interjected. The staff wouldn’t mind her absence in surface wipe downs and pot washing for one night, would they? Definitely a worry for future Sylvanas and not for the one that was about to talk to someone that wasn’t a work colleague, sister or customer. Someone that thought about her enough to come back and thank her.

 

“Then uh, yeah sure.”

 

Sylvanas felt her heart flutter and tried to slow its rapid beating as she headed back to the counter and grabbed herself a fudge brownie slice and poured some milk in a mug before returning and sinking into the bean bag opposite Jaina.

 

“This hot chocolate is _amazing_.”

 

Sylvanas looked up in time to see Jaina move the mug away from her lips and hard stared at the whipped cream moustache she was currently sporting. The staring didn’t go unnoticed and Sylvanas coughed, averted her eyes and hastily picked up her brownie.

 

“You got a little uh… cream on your lip,” she tried to say nonchalantly, taking a bite of the brownie and savouring the sweet taste. Try as she might to distract herself, she still saw Jaina’s tongue dart out to clean above her top lip in a sweeping fashion.

 

Sylvanas swallowed hard and Jaina blushed again.

 

_Belore, she is going to have blood loss from her limbs at this rate._

 

“So… how has your day been?” Sylvanas asked, internally wincing at how awkward she sounded.

 

Thankfully though Jaina seemed grateful for the distraction, “quite hectic. Exam season has started at university.”

 

Sylvanas’ brow furrowed, “From what Vereesa told me, you both finished your undergraduate degrees?”  
  
“Yeah, I got offered to stay on and do a PhD. We have to help out with invigilation for the undergrads during exams. Incredibly boring but I have to continue my own work around that.”

 

So not only was she smart enough to get a degree, she was intelligent enough to do a postgraduate one as well. Academics were something Sylvanas never excelled at, preferring to become proficient with a bow and military strategies while keeping her grades at the bare minimum needed. Two polar opposites yet and like a magnet it was drawing her in.  
  
Sylvanas ate another chunk of brownie and followed it up with a large gulp of milk, savouring how the chocolate mixed in with the liquid, “Oh wow. What field of work are you in?”

 

“Somewhere between Maths and Physics. Teleportation of matter and things like that,” Jaina said indifferently as if it was the most mundane topic in the world, delving into her cake and humming appreciatively.

 

“That is…” she didn’t even have the words to describe. It sounded amazing and extremely complicated. Even more astounding was that this woman in front of her was studying something so brilliant.

 

“Exhausting? Yes,” she laughed, “I work a lot. It’s nice to have a drink and a chat outside of work friends.”

  
“I know the feel,” Sylvanas replied, chugging back the rest of her milk. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Velonara drift out the back of the shop and give her a conspicuous wink before starting to wipe down tables. She would have to thank her for that.

 

She was drawn back to the woman in front of her when she asked, “Not got much free time either?”

 

“Nah. I work here six times a week and just chill at home on Sundays doing nothing.” Moping around was a more accurate description. The less free time she had to do that, the better.

“Seems we share work ethics.”

 

Sylvanas smiled politely but she knew it didn’t reach her eyes. Yes, Sylvanas was disciplined to enough work long hours without complaint, but she also knew that if she wasn’t so damn lonely her hours wouldn’t be what they were. A mere distraction and nothing else. They continued small talk for what only seemed like a short time, but Sylvanas found herself getting lost in Jaina’s stories about silly things happening in the lab, not really hearing the words over how she would use her hands when explaining something she was particularly animate about. She felt bad for not listening properly but at least Jaina didn’t seem to notice when she hastily replied with something vaguely on topic enough to keep it going. She wasn’t blushing anymore, the time spent chatting easing away the stiff set of her shoulders, their food long finished with and no longer a distraction. After a particularly funny story about how one of the students had tried to cheat in an exam, Jaina pulled out her phone and almost jumped out her seat.

 

“Oh Tides, its nearly half eight I’m so sorry for keeping you. Anduin is gonna kill me when I get home,”

 

It really was late. Velonara must have left at some point, too engrossed in Jaina to notice her heading home for the night, the only sounds being the jazz music over the speakers that was beginning to drift away with the icy feeling settling in her chest, “Anduin?” Sylvanas’ shoulders sagged at the name. Of course this beautiful woman would have someone already.

 

_But Vereesa made out she was single?_

Surely her own sister wouldn’t lie to her about that. The two friends _surely_ talked enough for her to know about a partner.

 

Jaina looked at her, puzzled at the sudden change in expression, “My dog. He’s very expressive and will definitely have something to say about being late for his walk.”

 

A dog.

 

Anduin was a dog.

 

Jaina had a _dog._

“He sounds like quite the character,” she managed to choke out, busying herself with collecting their cups and plates hoping to curve the sudden elated feeling spreading throughout her body again so not to make it too obvious how relieved she was.

 

“He’s a wonderful pup. Thank you for talking with me. It’s been… nice.” In that moment, Sylvanas thought Jaina sounded so sincere. That this amazing woman was thanking her for just talking. And that she found it _nice_. Sylvanas wouldn’t have called it nice – more like a breath of fresh air after months of being starved of oxygen - but it was at least positive.

 

“Likewise,” she beamed. The word didn’t accurately portray just how much she enjoyed their conversation and suddenly a thought popped into her head, “would you… do you want a puppuchino to take back for your furry friend?” she asked awkwardly.

 

“Might make him actually give me a proper greeting when I get home,” Jaina joked. Sylvanas squirted the whipped cream into a takeout cup, pressed the lid on and handed it over to Jaina, doing so in a way so that their fingers brushed, setting Sylvanas alight again, “thank you so much for this.” Jaina paused, her eyelashes fluttering, “I guess I will see you around?”

 

Sylvanas gave a small smile and agreed, holding herself stock still until the door closed softly behind Jaina as she left and then, only then, did a single tear of happiness fall on her cheek.

 

Xxxx

 

As Jaina put her key in the lock, she heard Anduin begin to softly bark and run towards the door. Pushing the door closed behind her, she knelt and took him into her arms, giving his fur a good ruffle while he licked at her chin, “hey boy, sorry I’m late. A friend of mine has a gift for you,” she laughed, taking the lid off the disposable cup and letting him get to work licking out the cream from the cup.

 

“Well she isn’t a friend. Kind of. Can you keep a secret?” Anduin kept eating his puppuchino with vigour and she shook her head and smiled fondly, “I want to be her friend. Maybe more than that. I bet she would love you.” She rolled her eyes when he didn’t acknowledge she had said something as usual, “Come on, time for your walk.”

 

Even with just a quick walk around the block, it seemed like she was alone with her thoughts for too long. There was just something about Sylvanas that was endearing. More than just her secret love for elf ears and that dazzling smile that never failed to make her flush. She just appeared so… open? Inviting was a better description. And Jaina just so happened to be a planet caught in her orbit.

 

Vereesa said Sylvanas would appreciate a friend. Jaina hadn’t seen any of the abrasiveness Vereesa mentioned and she couldn’t help feeling as that was a sign maybe Sylvanas liked her in some way back. Not like she was well versed on social interactions, but it was a nice thought to her lonely soul. Certainly better than imagining her getting irate over how flustered Jaina became in any conversation with her.

 

If she was honest with herself, she wanted nothing more than to visit her shop every day, if only see her smile and converse when ordering. She conceded that probably seemed a little _too_ full on. Although she calculated if she set off to work half an hour earlier she could nip in on her morning coffee run.

 

_Three days is enough time to not seem too eager right?_

It probably wasn’t, but she was going to drop in on Thursday anyway.

 

Xxxx

 

Every time the door opened, Sylvanas’ heart began to race with anticipation until she turned and saw it wasn’t Jaina. Each time for the last two days she tried to cloud the disappointment and for the most part it worked, schooling her expression by the time the new entrant reached the counter. It was almost closing time, only a handful of customers finishing off their orders when Liadrin and Valeera walked in, making her do a double take. Fellow soldiers from her company she was particularly fond of that dropped in whenever they were in town.

 

Liadrin was a field medic that had patched Sylvanas up more than once against skirmishes with Trolls on the southern border and Valeera worked in the company’s spec ops division. The two were complete opposites in personality and Sylvanas had no idea how Liadrin hadn’t gone insane. Valeera was a brat at the best of times and an ass to deal with, but she was a damn good assassin and took official orders well. Valeera’s impeccable perception skills caught how Sylvanas’ ears drooped at the tips at their presence and Sylvanas prepared herself for the taunt she knew was coming her way.

 

“Aww Sylv, disappointed to see us?” Valeera winked.

 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes dramatically, “Only you, Valeera. What can I get you, Liadrin?”

 

Valeera placed her hand over her heart in mock hurt, “ _Wow._ Someone is a bit touchy today. Not seen your human for a while?”

 

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the blonde, “How did you…” she trailed off, knowing as soon as she said it who was to blame.

 

_Vereesa, you little shit._

Liadrin elbowed Valeera in the ribs, “Valeera don’t tease. The usual please to go. We’re ah… we’re getting deployed in a few days and wanted to stop in.”

 

Deployment. The one she should have been heading out on as well. She turned, grateful for the distraction of making Liadrin’s gingerbread latte with Arabica beans and Valeera’s salted caramel Frappuccino, though her hands shook uncontrollably with anger and regret.

 

_Don’t lose yourself._

“Hey boss, you alright?” Sylvanas faintly heard Velonara ask. Her whole frame was trembling and it was taking all her effort to keep a hold on the mugs in her hands.

 

“C-can you…” she began to ask, but Velonara was already grabbing the cups out of her hands and pushing her out from behind the counter.

 

She stumbled into the back, barely keeping herself together in front of the customers and leant with her back on the wall staring down at the floor trying to tame her breathing, the first few tears bursting through her resolve.

 

Two shoes appeared through her blurry vision then two strong arms were wrapping around her, one on her lower back the other on her neck rearranging her so that her head rested in the crook of Liadrin’s neck.

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.”

 

Sylvanas sniffled, “No, it’s not your fault. Is _she_ going?”

 

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

 

Sylvanas sighed wearily. It was _obvious_ Areiel was going. She was a damn good Captain, but that didn’t make it any easier to swallow. Sylvanas didn’t miss her. Areiel made it extremely clear how she thought of her, so she wasn’t going to waste tears over lost love. She should be _there._ She was so _close_ to making Ranger General. Her mother was ready to hand over the mantle and she had trained fucking _hard_ for it, more than earning the promotion from Ranger Lord. Alas, a good Ranger General was also an impartial one and Sylvanas was in such a state after the ordeal the best Lireesa could do for her was to let her off with a “medical discharge” apparently.

 

In simple terms she was kicked out of the only thing she knew by her own mother. That stung, but if Sylvanas had just got a handle on herself, just blocked it all out, she wouldn’t have been in that position. Let Areiel’s words go straight over her head and ignored her disgusted looks. Her barbed words. An emotionally unstable Ranger was a liability in the field and she only had herself to blame for losing her position. Strength and determination were some of Sylvanas’ strong points and here she was. A broken husk of the intimidating figure that commanded attention. Now she was content in staying away from the limelight, doing her own thing whilst still feeling like she contributed to something. Maybe in time she could forgive her mother, but for now it was too raw, too much of a betrayal in her eyes. All she had were her sisters. Her Lady Sun and Little Moon that somehow kept her head above water.

 

With a sniffle she pulled away from Liadrin’s warm embrace, dabbing her eyes with her sleeves carefully as not to smudge her thankfully waterproof eyeliner.

 

“Don’t think about her honey. I’ll ask Valeera to give her extra hell out in the field,” Liadrin winked.

 

“Thanks Liadrin. Come see when you get back?”

 

“Of course, Banshee Queen.”

 

Sylvanas winced at her old nickname, “that isn’t me anymore.”

 

“Don’t forget your roots, Sylvanas. The rest of us understand and are with you entirely. You were a ruthless shit at times, _especially_ when you burst into the barracks at the ass crack of morning with your terrible music sense but we wouldn’t have changed you for anything. You shaped us into the best unit Quel’thalas has seen in a long time, in body and soul. Someone will come along and love all of you, I’m a firm believer in that.”

 

Her thoughts drifted to Jaina.

 

“I should of left the motivational speeches to you it seems.”

 

Liadrin chuckled, “I don’t think I would quite instil the same reaction into them,”

 

Valeera chose that moment to walk into the back holding two to go cups smirking, “yeah Liadrin, you’re a bit too pure to be telling people they will get a swift death if they don’t listen to orders.”

 

“ _Pure?_ I’ll show you just how pure I am, Valeera.”

 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time, babe.”

 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and motioned them to return to the shop, following behind and grabbing her coat from underneath the counter whilst trying to ignore the constricting of her chest at the playful teasing that she missed.

“Nara, would you mind closing up shop tonight?”

 

Velonara smiled, a touch of worry shining in her eyes, “Of course not. Want me and Anya to handle tomorrow?”

 

“No it’s fine. I’ll be here. See you tomorrow.”

 

The three of them walked out into the unseasonably cold night, the two lovers warming their hands with their cups. Sylvanas pulled up her hood and put her hands in her pockets, following behind the two mainly looking at her shoes.

 

The two chatted mostly between themselves, asking Sylvanas something every so often which she mumbled a reply to and then slipped back to being in her own mind, until they reached the crossroads where Liadrin and Valeera would go to their hotel and Sylvanas would go back to her cold and dark home. Alone.

 

“You gonna be alright, chief?” Valeera asked with an abnormally worried expression that Sylvanas wasn’t even sure she had the capability of using.

 

“Yeah I’ll be alright. Stay safe out there.”

 

“We always are. Keep your head up Sylvanas,”

 

They parted and she took her time walking home, savouring the cool air in her lungs. Seeing Liadrin and Valeera was a painful reminder of what she lost and couldn’t wait to get home and pummel the shit out of her punching bag. Breaking down in front of them wasn’t something she did. Sylvanas wasn’t weak. She was strong, fast and skilled. A deadly whisper in the trees above with her bow. It didn’t seem that way now though. Gods, she was broken. She wasn’t really seeing through the tears that clouded her vision as she walked and didn’t see the bundle of fluff coming her way, but she certainly heard the person walking said fluff.

 

“Anduin, you’re going to pull my arm off at this rate, we will get to the park soon!”

 

Xxxx

 

“Jaina?”

 

Anduin stopping tugging enough for Jaina to peer at the person stood in the middle of path stock still.

 

The hood was giving her a bit of trouble, the streetlights shining illuminating their back and casting shadows over their face but she would recognise those mesmerising grey eyes that that seemed to glow with a soft blue hue anywhere.

 

“Sylvanas? Oh hey-“ Anduin chose that moment to surge forward to sniff at Sylvanas’ legs, tail wagging enthusiastically. Jaina stumbled and caught her foot on a piece of uneven pavement, falling forward towards Sylvanas.

 

Strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her closer. Jaina could smell the scent of coffee and something earthier than she would think for a perfume. Maybe a cologne? Whatever it was, Jaina found it incredibly alluring, breathing in deeply and savouring the feel of arms longer than was strictly acceptable before slipping away. She wasn’t sure if she imagined Sylvanas arms hesitating before they fell limp to her side.

 

Jaina bashfully cleared her throat. “I’m really sorry about him, he gets a mind of his own when he’s excited-“

 

“Jaina.”  


“-and he’s just so damn _strong_ sometimes when he pulls-“

 

“Jaina.”

 

“-I bet his dad was built like a brick shit house even if Anduin is small-“

 

“ _Jaina.”_ Her nervous babbling finally came to a halt when she heard her name called a little more forcefully. Tides, she was scared about pissing her off but there wasn’t any way she could curb her nervous rambling. Upon searching the elf’s face for any hint of annoyance, she was blissfully surprised to find none, only a small smirk playing at her lips and mirth dancing in her watery eyes.

 

Wait. Watery? How did she miss that the first time?

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Jaina asked tentatively.

 

Sylvanas sniffed and hastily dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, putting on a weak smile that didn’t look genuine. Jaina could hear the slight tremble in her voice, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just startled me is all.”

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, averting her gaze to look down at Anduin who was doing his best to nudge at Sylvanas’ hand for attention, “I think he wants you to pet him.”

 

“What? Oh.” Sylvanas knelt on one knee and began to fuss behind his ears. The attention from a new person was making him giddy, reaching up to lick at Sylvanas’ chin who didn’t even flinch away from him, “hey there, Anduin. Sorry for making your human late the other night.”

 

So seeing Sylvanas talk and play with Anduin wasn’t something she had thought of in her idle daydreams, but Tides did she find it endearing. Anduin for all intents and purposes was her child minus all the annoying parts of having an actual spawn of the void. And to see the two of them together like this… It was overwhelming. Filling her chest with such warmth that only grew as she watched them. She hoped she was just having a moment. Jaina had no hope of being friends if this is what she was feeling after only a couple of days.

 

And Jaina was so pleased that Anduin was doing a great job at being himself, working his magic on Sylvanas so that the smile gracing her elven face now was pure. She looked so beautiful in that moment

 

The elf’s musical laughter, even while covered in dog hair and saliva had Jaina falling even more for the enigma that was Sylvanas Windrunner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doggos okay.  
> Lemme know what you think.


	3. Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit it's been a long time, sorry about that.  
> Enjoy Jaina being thirsty :D

To say Jaina was disappointed was an understatement.

 

It had been three weeks since she had bumped into Sylvanas with Anduin. But for the past week when she had dropped by to the shop, Sylvanas was nowhere to be seen. She tried to not let it get to her, but really who was she kidding. She thought they had been making progress. Progress towards what exactly, she wasn’t sure. But it almost seemed like they were friends now, in a “I come by pretty much every day and you don’t treat me like other customers” kind of way yet she had no idea why Sylvanas was no longer there when she dropped by before work.

 

A friend would have told her that she wouldn’t be there, right? Jaina thought she was being pretty obvious that she was going to see Sylvanas first and get great coffee second.

 

So when she swung by that morning, she finally plucked up the courage to ask Velonara where she was.

 

Velonara had smirked at her as if knowing exactly why Jaina was asking after her and wondered why it had taken her so long to ask. “She’s been in meetings with Dalaran’s council all morning and prepping for an event but will be back in tomorrow.”

 

Rather than look like a lost puppy, she saved herself the embarrassment and didn’t ask anymore.

 

_Prepping for an event, huh?_ Nothing came to mind when she thought about things that Sylvanas could be involved in with the Council and she resigned herself to asking the next day.

 

XXXX

 

It was with an anxious jitter that Jaina walked into the shop that day. All morning she wondered if Sylvanas would actually be there, or if something else would crop up and she would be away again. It settled in her stomach in a nauseating way, so much that she skipped breakfast that morning.

 

Thankfully when she opened the door and the bell chimed, Sylvanas was there behind the counter, giving her a huge fanged smile that she couldn’t help returning.

 

“I thought something bad had happened to you,” Jaina said as she stopped at the counter, only feeling a little bad about making her feel guilty.

 

Sylvanas laughed, the melodic sound making Jaina’s heart skip a beat. Tides, how she had missed that sound. “I’m sorry about that, I meant to tell you the morning before that I wouldn’t be here. How about a coffee on me to make up for it?”

 

Oh no, she actually felt bad about it. “Oh, you- you don’t have to do that,” Jaina stammered.

 

Sylvanas waved her off. “Nonsense, I want to,” and prepared her usual coffee to go and slid the cup across the counter.

 

Jaina was too busy looking at the woman’s face to realise she hadn’t let go of the cup when she reached for it. When she felt the smooth warm of her outer hand, her eyes darted down taking in the tan skin against her own alabaster and the tattoos on her forearms. This close she could make out a large orange and pink coloured phoenix on the left and a large dark cat surrounded by a forest on the right. The colours were so vivid and the lines so intricate it must have taken hours to complete them.

 

Too long to seem casual, an apology bubbled on her lips but before she could speak or move her hand, Sylvanas’ other hand was pressing hers onto the cup as she slipped her hand beneath away. Now she could see the three arrows on the back of her palm, the feather fletching on each coloured in blue, green and red.

 

The elf’s ears wilted slightly, pressing closer to her head. “I want to ask you a question,” Sylvanas started, looking to Jaina see if it was okay to continue.

 

Jaina’s mouth went dry, her mind a whirlpool of all the questions she could ask. All she could muster was a squeaked out, “Yes?”

 

“I don’t know if Vereesa said anything to you about it, but would you… like to go Dalaran Pride tomorrow?” Sylvanas asked nervously.

 

Sylvanas was asking her to an event.

 

She must have been quiet for too long as Sylvanas continued hurriedly. “Vereesa and Rhonin will be there. Alleria said she would try to get time off. You can bring Anduin, too.”

 

Even without the extra incentives Jaina knew her answer.

 

“I would love to,” she replied quietly, not trusting her voice to not overspill with eagerness.

 

Sylvanas blew out a sigh of relief, her ears perking up and wiggling in what Vereesa had taught her was a sign of happiness. “Great. That’s great! You can bring your own alcohol in if you drink. It starts at noon and lasts until midnight, but unfortunately I won’t be free until around three.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure Vereesa will do a good job of distracting me with some wine,” she laughed.

 

The elf flashed her a crooked grin and slipped her hand away. “I will see you tomorrow then.”

 

“Tomorrow,” she agreed.

 

XXXX

 

It turned out that Vereesa did a very good job of distracting her with wine.

 

When she had arrived at Runeweaver square to meet with Vereesa and Rhonin, she wasn’t quite prepared for the sheer number of people that were heading towards Krasus Landing. So many flags of all colours that matched the ones that were on the bunting in the coffee shop hung from buildings or from people wearing them as capes. Vereesa had been gobsmacked that she hadn’t known what any of the flags were apart from the rainbow. Not even her own pink, purple and blue one until the elf suggested she buy it. Vereesa had rolled her eyes and called her a “baby gay” which she couldn’t complain at. It was true, though she was open about being bi she hadn’t exactly immersed herself in the community.

 

So now she and Vereesa wore their matching flags as cloaks and Anduin sported a rainbow bandana around his neck. Really, it was hard to move anywhere with the amount of people wanting to pet him. Not that she could blame them. Pride was about love and he sure had a lot to give, happily taking scratches and head pats anytime someone wanted to meet him.

 

After wondering around the many various stalls selling LGBTQ+ merchandise and food with Vereesa and Rhonin, they made their way into Krasus Landing to set up on the grass near the back ready for when the large stage show set up at the large balcony overlooking the town below would start. The plaza was already packed with people, some dancing to the music playing over the speakers or others just sitting and eating the food they bought.

 

The three of them were already on their second glass of wine when Alleria eventually turned up with someone Jaina had never seen before. An unusually tall Quel’dorei – even compared with the marginally taller Windrunners - with the most peculiar orange eyes that seemed to radiate warmth and luscious flowing fiery hair. The two had matching face paint on their cheeks in what Jaina now knew was the lesbian flag. Turalyon really must have put her off men.

 

“Hey guys, the ass of the family not here yet?” Alleria teased, kissing Vereesa and Rhonin on the head and giving Jaina a wave in greeting before moving to sit on the grass with the unknown elf around their little camp.

 

“The parade should be turning up soon. Since Alleria is filling the position of being the ass at the moment and not introducing her girlfriend, Jaina, this is Alexstrasza,” Vereesa replied, gesturing towards the unknown woman.

 

Alexstrasza smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, dear.” she said, her voice smooth and comforting.

 

“Likewise,” she smiled and turned to Vereesa, puzzled. “Sylvanas is in the parade?”

 

“Oh she didn’t tell you?”

 

“…No.” She frowned. Surely she hadn’t just forgot to tell her that?

 

Vereesa shrugged. “Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

The elves all turned their head towards the alleyway that would take them back into central Dalaran, their sensitive ears picking up sounds too low for Jaina and Rhonin to hear over the crowds around them.

 

A couple of minutes later the sound a marching band filled the area and the start of the parade began funnelling in. A large Tauren with their hair dyed a bright purple took to the stage wearing a blue, pink and white striped skater dress, their voice booming out each organisation over the speakers as they reached the end point in front of the stage.

 

The parade seemed to last forever and at this point Jaina’s neck was beginning to strain from trying to see over the masses of people looking for Sylvanas. Thirty minutes later and Alexstrasza was gently tapping her on the shoulder to say she could see her.

 

Jaina watched with rapt attention, the ache in her neck all but forgotten about as the six-person strong party entered the plaza carrying a large banner bearing the name of the coffee shop. She fleetingly noticed that Velonara and Anya was there along with three others she didn’t know the name of from the shop, but they were forgotten once she saw Sylvanas.

 

She looked amazing as always, her long platinum hair swaying in the soft wind. Dressed in her signature look of ripped black loose-fitting black jeans and a dark blue and black plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. But it was her expression. She just looked so carefree and happy in that moment. She appeared for the most part to be happy around Jaina, but this was just on another level. Jaina could understand that. The atmosphere around them was infectious.

 

“And here we have members of Welcome, the first fully inclusive not-for-profit coffee shop right here in Dalaran! All their profits directly fund the services for LGBTQ+ people or those questioning their sexuality or gender that need help in a safe and welcoming environment. Sylvanas Windrunner, the head of this amazing charity has agreed to say a few words for us today.”

 

All Jaina could do was watch in wonder as she waved goodbye to the shop members and climbed on the stage, looking comfortable stood in front of so many people that Jaina thought must have been from years of military training.

 

She had never heard Sylvanas sound so commanding as she addressed the crowd that was listening to her raptly. “I hope everyone is having a good pride so far! I just wanted to thank the people of Dalaran and all of those from elsewhere who have taken the time to visit our little shop and helped us fund things like today and the services we provide. If you feel like you can’t express yourself on a normal day, then today I want you all to be yourselves. And to all the straight allies here today, we see you and we love you too. Happy pride!”

 

The crowd cheered and as Sylvanas left the stage, it was as if a spell was broken and the first band started up. Some sort of pop-punk cover band that Jaina vaguely thought sounded familiar. She was sure her face was a sight to be seen as she stared in the general direction of where Sylvanas would be coming from to meet them, her mouth agape in quiet surprise.

 

In that moment, the coloured flags in the shop held more importance. They weren’t just there to say they welcomed LGBTQ+ people. They were there because she supported and fought for every flag on it. Sylvanas wasn’t just friendly because she had to be to customers or because Jaina was her sisters’ friend. She was just a genuinely nice person with a big heart and was amazingly beautiful to boot.

 

Tides, how could she have been so oblivious? It had a damned rainbow coloured sign outside.

 

And then Sylvanas appeared in front of her, looking oddly nervous for someone that had just addressed thousands of people, with tense shoulders and drooped ears as if what had transpired was something Jaina would react badly to.

 

“Hey, Jaina.”

 

“Hey,” she breathed, snapping out of the daze she was in to beam at the elf.

 

Sylvanas seemed to deflate at that, the tension leaving her with the air she breathed out, her ears straightening and giving a miniscule wiggle and matching Jaina’s smile.

 

Anduin, who had been quietly laying on the grass while people weren’t paying him attention noticed the new arrival and immediately started sniffing at Sylvanas’ legs excitedly.

  
Sylvanas crouched down in front of him and began scratching behind his ears. “Hey to you too, buddy! Loving the bandana.”

 

Jaina looked on warmly. “I didn’t know your profits went to charity! I feel bad for accepting those freebies.”

 

Sylvanas waved her off. “Nonsense, they were my treat.”

 

While it was no secret to her that the Windrunners had money, it didn’t mean she was comfortable receiving gifts while not giving them back. Just as Jaina began to blush, a tipsy Vereesa danced over and pushed Sylvanas over on her ass, shoving a bottle of Dalaran Red in her hand before dragging Jaina down to the grass with her.

 

“Shit, I should of give you the bottle first Jaina, you’re looking a little _thirsty_ there,” Vereesa laughed, swinging her arm around the human’s shoulder and kissing her cheek, flustering Jaina further.

 

“Don’t tease, Vereesa” Alleria chuckled.

 

“But I don’t get to do it as much since we moved out! We’re going on a night out after this so pace yourselves, everyone!” Vereesa shouted, snatching the quarter full wine from Sylvanas and downing the rest while Sylvanas scowled at her.

 

“Honey, I’m sure you’ll be in bed by nine if you keep going like you are,” Rhonin quipped.

 

An hour later, of just chatting between themselves and listening to the bands that came on they were all well on their way to being merry and Jaina couldn’t ignore her stomachs incessant rumbling any longer. She got to her feet, to her credit only slightly stumbling and stretched. “Hey, I’m going for food. Anyone else coming?” she asked the group.

 

She looked to Vereesa first, knowing she wouldn’t be moving from where her head rested in Rhonin’s lap. A “tactical nap” she had called it so she could stay out later. The poor man was going to have a questionable wet patch on his trousers from the woman’s dribbling. Rhonin sensing he wouldn’t be moving shook his head. “I would appreciate a bottle of water and some fries if possible,” he said.

 

Jaina nodded and turned towards Alleria and Alexstrasza who seemed to be too busy eating each other’s face than responding. Jaina rolled her eyes and quickly averted her gaze to Sylvanas.

 

A Sylvanas that at some point had undone the few top buttons of her shirt revealing collarbones that Jaina found particularly distracting. Collarbones that showed just a fraction of dark ink that disappeared under her collar.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Sylvanas smiled, seemingly oblivious to Jaina’s staring and stood smoothly with all her elven elegance from the grass, gesturing for Jaina to take the lead.

 

Together they walked through the busy streets for a Kul Tiran vendor that Jaina had seen earlier. It had been a long time since she had had food from her homeland. During the summers she wouldn’t bother going home, happy to spend the time off researching for the next year and hanging out with Vereesa. Surprisingly, Sylvanas bought the same as her, steak and potatoes with blood sausage, citing that she had never sampled Kul Tiran food before to Jaina’s mock horror.

 

As Sylvanas lifted her fork and popped a piece of food in her mouth, Jaina noticed a wristband she was wearing. “Oh hey, what’s that flag for?” Jaina asked, gesturing to a yellow, white, purple and black band on her wrist.

 

She instantly regretted asking when Sylvanas swallowed hard and tensed up. “That’s the non-binary flag.”

 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I offended you, I’m only just learning what all the flags and definitions are and I don’t know that one.”

 

Sylvanas nodded and though the tension in her body eased, her voice still sounded hard. “Its fine, I’m happy to answer anything you want.”

 

_Will you go out with me?_ She mentally asked then internally facepalmed at her own stupidity.

 

“It means I don’t conform to what people would say is male or female.” She continued. “Non-binary includes a whole spectrum of identities. I am fluid. Which is why I prefer to look androgynous.”

 

Well that made sense. Sylvanas did seem to have a more masculine appearance, which she loved. Fuck did she love it. Androgyny had never looked so hot to her. But she loved more that Sylvanas was out here being herself. While other sexualities were being more openly accepted, people seemed to still be in the dark ages with gender. Jaina couldn’t imagine what it must be like having the body of one gender and not feeling entirely at home with it without other people being judgemental arseholes. “What is that like to live with?”

 

“Hard, at first. It’s easier when your friends and family are accepting. Well… most of them anyway,” her voice soured. The reaction itself said enough to Jaina on the subject. That her road to being herself wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows.

 

This new information didn’t put her off one bit. It didn’t matter to Jaina what was under her clothes. It didn’t matter that Sylvanas didn’t always feel like a woman. She was just a person that did good things for people, who seemed to like it when Jaina blushed and made her great coffee.

 

Wait.

 

_She? They?_

Sylvanas couldn’t hear her thoughts, but was she unintentionally being rude by not thinking in genderless pronouns?

 

“I know that feeling.” Jaina said solemnly. Oh, she knew it well. The decision to attend Dalaran University and not Boralus was only partly due to it having a better Physics programme. “If you’re non-binary, does that mean you use different pronouns? I hope I haven’t been offending you.”

 

Sylvanas shook her head. “Everyone differs with what they want to use. I personally accept anything so don’t worry about it. He, she, they. They all describe me so knock yourself out.”

 

Jaina released a breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding. Thank fuck she hadn’t been insulting her.  

 

“I think those other stories are better to be left for another time, if you would like to talk about it. Today is a day to be happy queers in public.” Sylvanas said, scooping up more food.

 

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. I would like to know you better.”

 

Sylvanas smiled down at her. “I would like to know you better too, Jaina.” They began to walk back towards the stage area, grabbing some water and fries on the way. “So, how did you know you weren’t straight?” she asked nonchalantly.

 

“Thought your sister was pretty hot when I moved in with her,” Jaina said casually, eyeing Sylvanas out the corner of her eye as her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head with how wide they were. Jaina snorted. “Kidding. I started noticing that I thought girls were pretty cute in high school. Knew for definite in fresher’s week at uni. Spent the night with a Kaldorei lass.”

 

“From your blush I assume it was a good night?”

 

Jaina could only assume it was the Dutch courage running through her blood that made her stare slyly at Sylvanas with a smirk. “Best I’ve had so far. Not that I have much to compare.” She added on as an afterthought.

 

Sylvanas coughed and didn’t look Jaina in the eye though she could see the pink on the tips of her ears. “I assume you’re not in a relationship now then?”

 

She wanted to know if Jaina was in a relationship. It could have been a leading or innocent question she supposed. The alcohol must have been killing her brain cells because they instantly decided it was leading, disappointment be damned. “Single two years. I don’t get out enough to meet people and I doubt they would understand my head being in books all the time.”

 

“Sounds like you just need someone to understand your heavy work ethic,” Sylvanas bumped her shoulder with her own and winked in what Jaina thought was reference to their previous conversation.

 

That could be classed as flirting, right?

 

“If only.” she settled on in response. She was worried anything else would give away just how much that sentence was replaying in her head and making that lone brain cell do backflips.

 

Soon, they had reached the group, Sylvanas going to sit back in her spot while Jaina handed Rhonin his fries and water, keeping a bottle for herself. Jaina then sat beside Sylvanas, feeling bold enough to be close enough to touch shoulders. She didn’t dare look the elf in the eye as she tipped some of the water from the bottle into her palm for Anduin to drink from.

 

While he drank, Sylvanas positioned him so she could stroke his back, fingers tangling in his fur. After a few handfuls Jaina coaxed him into laying down, his head in her lap much like Rhonin with Vereesa.

 

“If we do end up going out later, what are we going to do with this guy?” Sylvanas asked, scratching Anduin’s lower back so that his tail began beating against her legs happily.

 

“I can go drop him off home, give him his dinner and meet you all there?”

 

“Just say the word I’ll go with you.”

 

“Oh, it’s no bother I can go by myself if you want to go with the group.”

 

“I would rather you be safe, Jaina. The club will still be there afterwards. Speaking of.” She paused and pulled a hipflask out of her back pocket and offered it to the human. “Rum? Sorry it’s a bit warm but it’s better than that piss my sister calls wine.”

 

Jaina took the offered hipflask and swiftly took a mouthful, face screwing up at the taste but thankfully she was able to swallow it without almost spitting it everywhere. She was sure her brothers would be taking the piss out of her right now. Hardly living up to the Kul Tiran stereotype of heavy drinking sailors.

 

“Only if you’re sure.”

 

“Positive. My mother would string me up from the gates of Silvermoon if I didn’t.”

 

XXXX

 

Jaina was glad she had taken Sylvanas up on the offer.

 

She hadn’t even thought about the state her house was in when she accepted on the off chance that Sylvanas went inside. Thankfully, Jaina was a little too drunk to even care at that point as they walked towards her house, a much more sober Sylvanas holding Anduin’s lead and allowing Jaina to link arms with her.

 

Purely for stability in her inebriated state, of course.

 

When they reached the house, Jaina fished out her keys from her jeans and handed them to the elf, not even bothering to attempt it herself. As soon as they were inside, Jaina headed straight for her sofa and sat with her head leant over the back of it. Absentmindedly she heard Sylvanas laugh lightly and the sound of water running in the kitchen.

 

It felt like an age between then and a warm calloused hand cupping the back of her neck to bring her head forward with words of encouragement to drink from the glass positioned at her lips. Normally she would have taken offense at being babied. She wouldn’t even let Vereesa do it after a heavy night of wine drinking and binge-watching Netflix. But that hand felt way too good against her skin and the water was nice and refreshing.

 

“Are you sure you still want to go out?” Sylvanas asked, lightly pushing the human’s white and blonde hair from her face.

 

Jaina nodded, the hair falling back into her face again. She hadn’t even realised it had fallen out of its normal braid. “Yeah, I just… Need a minute.”

 

Sylvanas laughed and pushed the hair away again. “I saw some bread in your kitchen, would you like some toast?”

 

Jaina practically salivated at the thought. “Oh god, yes please,” she moaned, realising after that probably sounded worse than how she meant it.

 

And then the hand on her neck disappointingly slipped away along with the pleasant scent of Sylvanas’ cologne that she took way too long to recognise.

 

As much as she wanted to go out and spend a rare night out with her friends, she had to admit it probably wasn’t the best idea. The sofa was feeling way too comfy and her eyelids too heavy. This was her chance to spend time with Sylvanas. _Actual_ time with her. Alone. Not just a few fleeting minutes at the shop where she had to be professional and here she was, hanging out of her arse wasting the opportunity.

 

The sofa dipped next to her and the scent of toast hit her. She blindly grabbed for the plate and began eating the buttery goodness, savouring the taste.

 

“I think.” She said around the food in her mouth. “That I should stay here. Alcohol always makes me tired.”

 

“I think that would be a wise decision,” Sylvanas chuckled, throwing her arms over the back of the sofa.

 

For the moment, she ignored her in favour of satiating the growling of her stomach and devoured the two slices that been the light golden she liked best. She placed her plate on the coffee table after she finished and finally looked back at Sylvanas. She bit her lip at the sight. It would be _so easy_ to just lean back and into her side. A side that she knew would be warm and sturdy.

 

Sylvanas noticed her staring, her eyes sparkling in a way that Jaina couldn’t decipher. The glow from her eyes was so vibrant in the dark she wasn’t sure if it was her mind making it up, but she was sure she could see small crackles of arcane just like the portals she studied. That paired with the soft smile coming her way made up her mind.

 

Slowly, so that Sylvanas had the option to move if she wasn’t comfortable, she slid back and rested her head in the crook of her neck, her lips so dangerously close to her skin. As she breathed out, she felt Sylvanas tremble before the arm behind her curled around her and landed on her arm, trailing light patterns on her skin with calloused fingertips.

 

“Don’t let me keep you from going out.” Jaina whispered. Despite her words she snuggled in closer and hesitantly put an arm over the elf’s waist. It was taking all her fragile self-control not to press her lips against her skin. To see if a kiss or bite against the hollow of her throat made her shiver again. While the atmosphere certainly felt more than just a friend passing out on a friend, they were both drunk. Jaina wanted to be sober if anything happened, lest it be nothing more than a drunken mistake for Sylvanas.

 

That’s if she even wanted it in the first place.

 

Sylvanas’ voice sounded strained when she replied. “I don’t need to see my sisters dancing seductively more than I unfortunately already have.”

 

Despite her better judgment Jaina replied with “I could dance for you if you’d like.”

 

Jaina heard Sylvanas’ breath hitch. “Maybe next time, hmm?” Sylvanas replied after a moments silence.

 

Well.

 

That wasn’t the no she was expecting.

 

If earlier was potential flirting, this surely had to be. She grinned and closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

 

“Next time.” She confirmed.

 

XXXX

 

Jaina wanted to dance for her.

 

Not just a dance.

 

A _dance_ dance.

 

Now that was a thought to keep her company while Jaina slept on her. The human was snoring away softly and from what Sylvanas could feel, dribbling onto the skin above her shirt.

 

Perhaps it was the alcohol that had loosened her lips earlier. Or maybe it was that she found herself wanting to be so open with this woman. It didn’t matter the reason. Jaina was _okay_ with her. She didn’t act any different after telling her. She still wanted to be whatever they were. And wanted to _dance_ for her.

 

Truth be told she wasn’t holding her breath on the latter part, but sentiment was nice all the same.

 

She was in two minds as to what to do. On one hand she was _very_ comfortable where she was, committing to memory the feel of the soft skin she traced, the hot puffs of air against her own and the sheer warmth radiating from the human.

 

It felt like forever since she had felt something like this and yet it could have been just a fleeting moment. Maybe Jaina was only doing this because she was drunk. She certainly seemed to have more confidence than the usual endearing blushing mess she usually was.

 

Would it be awkward if she stayed the night where she was?

 

Or would it better to put the human in bed and leave?

 

At least if she left now there would be no awkward goodbye. She would just internalise the sadness and go before she could mess things up then hope Jaina turned up at the shop on Monday as usual. Hiding it was just second nature at this point.

 

She sighed and cupped her free arm under the human’s knees and in one fluid motion as to not jostle her, stood with her securely against her chest. Human’s were built bigger than elves, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle as she ascended the stairs with Jaina in her arms.

 

Gently nudging the door open, she smiled fondly at the number of books and papers scattered over the floor. Truly a workaholics room. She was sure that Jaina would be horrified at her seeing this, but it didn’t bother her. With one hand she pulled back the sheets and laid Jaina down on the bed. She had to pry away fingers that had tangled in her shirt which she did with a heavy heart before untying and pulling off the woman’s sneakers then pulling the duvet over her.

 

Against better judgement she allowed herself to truly look at Jaina before leaving. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow and the stream of moonlight coming from the window was basking half of her face in a white glow. She looked so beautiful even with her mouth hanging open.

 

A thought popped into her head and she fished a random piece of paper and a pen off the floor. She scribbled her number down with a little note and placed the stationary on the bedside cabinet for her to see in the morning.

 

Before she could regret the decision, she descended the stairs and checked that Anduin was still laid on the cool kitchen tiles where he had followed her earlier and let herself out the door, thankful it was an automatic lock.

 

That night after texting Vereesa to tell them they weren’t going to be joining them, she laid in bed hugging her shirt close.

 

XXXX

 

Tides, her head hadn’t hurt this much since the first time she had gone out partying and vastly overestimated her tolerance at the start of university.

 

She had no idea how she had ended up in bed, but she was glad she didn’t have to add aching from bad sleep positions to the list of things that hurt. A quick check told her that her clothes were still on, but her shoes were untied and positioned neatly on the floor. She remembered Sylvanas walking her home and eating toast. Then how she had hugged her on the sofa. Past that was a haze.

 

Slowly sitting upright as to not move her head too suddenly, she looked over at her nightstand to see a note written in the prettiest handwriting she had ever seen, the letters looping and elegant. As she read it, her heart skipped a beat. Then began hammering at full speed.

 

**I carried you up here, I hope that is alright.**

**Here’s my number if you want to hang out at some point**

**See you at the shop Monday**

 

_Sylvanas had given Jaina her phone number._

 

Jaina frantically felt her pockets, thanking the Tidemother that her phone was still there. She for now ignored the multiple video messages from Vereesa and input the number as a contact straight away then stared at the blank message.

 

What the fuck could she text that sounded super casual? Her mind was lingering on the thought that Sylvanas had _carried_ her up to bed. Sylvanas might have been taller than her and admittedly strong, but Jaina wasn’t exactly the lightest. Of course, she couldn’t have just woken up for that part.

 

Biting the bullet, she tapped out a response and sent it without stressing too much over it.

 

_Hey Sylvanas, it’s Jaina. I’d like to take you up on that offer._

Not twenty seconds later her phone buzzed with a message from Sylvanas. Had she been waiting on her to message?

 

When she opened her phone, she almost dropped it.

 

_Hey Jaina. What are you up to next weekend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you see something that is wrong or needs rewording, lemme know!  
> Hopefully not so big of a gap until next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think


End file.
